Modding Maps
This page covers the old way of making maps, try using DelvEdit before this method! Delver has a simple to use layout for the dungeons, thus making it easy to add your own dungeon rooms. You will need... *Paint.net, GIMPor any other image editor. *7-Zip or WinRAR Getting started Once you have what you need, download the latest copy of Delver. Make a folder called "Delver Mod". Copy the Delver version you downloaded into that folder. Always keep a backup incase something goes wrong. Right click on the Delver.jar and open it with 7-Zip or WinRAR. Copy the "generator" folder into the "Delver Mod" folder. Close out of the 7-Zip or WinRAR window and go into the new generator folder. You will see "CaveTiles" and "DungeonTiles" ''folders. For now, go into the DungeonTiles folder. Now look for "''TileHall" and "TileHall_height" and open them with Paint.net. Where the fun begins Go into the "TileHall" tab if you have not already. You will see the hallways in Delver. To add new tiles resize the image by 17 pixels on either side of the image. Use the eyedropper tool on the red color and fill the new area with it. DO NOT build rooms using the red color, it will not work. Below is a list of the hex codes that Delver uses. You may now create a hallway using the hex codes below. Make sure the exit of the rooms are not blocked. If they are, you will encounter a dead end. Also make sure to resize the "TileHall_height" to the same size as the other image. Use the default blue "008090" hex code for the resized area if you do not know how to edit the height image. If you do not wish to make a hallway, look at the rules for the different types of tiles below. Color codes are in hex: *4c1111 - Null red *5ff5433 - super sword *A0A0A0 - Brick wall *6a6a6a - Dungeon start door *A0AAA0 - Mossy wall *503A1B - Wood floor / ceiling *842e1b - Wood ceiling / Red Carpet *0094FF - Water tile *7F6A00 - Cave wall *b96c00 - Wood wall *943f00 - Bookshelf *625200 - Locked door *d67fff - Ladder down *ff7fed - Ladder up *ff0000 - Enemy spawn *FF00DC - Player start *ffb800 - Torch *52ff4e - Green light *6000ff - Purple light *ffe97f - Key *00ff24 - Loot *deff00 - The boss & Orb Note: Anything else - empty tile with default floor & ceiling textures Alpha values can spawn entities as well - this will eventually replace all entity spawns so that they don't affect the floor / ceiling textures: *99 - Torch *150 - Hanging moss *151 - Floor rocks *152 - Random decoration (skulls!) *153 - Grass *154 - Random decoration pile (more skulls!) Ofcourse not all of them will work if they are placed in ways they are not supposed to such as placing the orb on the first level of the dungeon will result in a crash. Hallway rules Goes from the left side to the right side of the image with twists and turns. This is great to edit if you are a newbie. Corner rules Info here! End rules More info! Intersection rules Guess what will go here! Go ahead! Start rules Did you guess yet? I am waiting! TriIntersection rules I will give you a hint! Info! Category:modding Category:dungeons Category:levels